


Zach Dempsey tastes like freshness.

by shyestbanshee



Series: Smells like summer vibes and Zach Dempsey. [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Interracial Relationship, Masturbation in Shower, Missing Scene, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Protected Sex, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Summer Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Zannah
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Tolse il tappo, per poi versarsene una noce sul palmo della mano. Fu in quel momento che nel suo campo visivo apparve il palmo di una mano che non le apparteneva, decisamente più grande, ruvida e virile delle sue. Sorrise d’istinto, senza pensarci troppo: aveva passato gli ultimi minuti della sua vita a concentrarsi così tanto su di sé e sulle sue sensazioni, che aveva finito per dimenticare che il mondo intorno a lei non si era fermato, ma aveva continuato a vivere, a girare, ad evolversi. [...]”





	Zach Dempsey tastes like freshness.

Hannah e Zach avevano deciso di passare quella cuocente giornata estiva a studiare, principalmente al fine di prepararsi al nuovo anno scolastico il quale ormai era quasi alle porte. L’unico a far loro compagnia era un vecchio ventilatore che emetteva un verso piuttosto bizzarro, il quale aveva distratto l’asiatico più volte; avrebbe voluto proporle di chiedere ai suoi di comprare un condizionatore, ma cambiò subito idea. Dopotutto, le loro condizioni sociali erano molto differenti e, a differenza sua, Hannah non poteva avere tutto ciò che desiderasse a livello materiale.  
Gli occhi bruciavano per via di tutte le parole che avevano letto durante le ore passate con il naso sui libri, mentre ossa e muscoli pregavano ad alta voce per essere sgranchiti dopo tutte le assurde posizioni a cui erano stati sottoposti — perché lei, durante tutto l’arco di quella giornata, non si era seduta in maniera composta su quella sedia nemmeno per un secondo: ci si era letteralmente appollaiata sopra. Si mise composta, poi incurvò la schiena all’indietro, seguita da spalle e testa. Diverse vertebre scrocchiarono.  
Hannah si sciolse i capelli, che erano stati raccolti per l’intera giornata in una coda di cavallo alta, e li lasciò liberi. Fu bello sentirli mentre le accarezzavano le spalle e la schiena, come l’abbraccio amorevole di qualcuno di caro. Si massaggiò sia le tempie che i solchi lasciati dai naselli alla radice del naso con movimenti circolari.  
Dopo essersi alzata, fece un paio di passi per la camera da letto. Si fermò davanti all’anta dell’armadio, quella su cui aveva fatto montare lo specchio a figura intera, e guardò per un po’ il suo riflesso. Indossava una camicia estiva color panna che le stava un po’ corta di maniche e che quindi non utilizzava più se non per stare in casa, una minigonna comprata un anno prima al mercatino dell’usato un po’ troppo _mini_ per lei, con i bordi stropicciati e leggermente rovinati, ed un paio di vecchie calze bianche, una di queste bucata nel punto dove fuoriusciva l’alluce.  
Ringraziò di aver lasciato la stanza soltanto per mangiare e per andare in bagno perché era molto distante dalla definizione di “presentabile”. Ma, soprattutto, ringraziava lui perché non aveva mai lontanamente osato lamentarsi del trasandato modo in cui era conciata quel giorno, limitandosi ad una risata non maliziosa nel momento in cui gli aveva aperto la porta.  
Ella si avvicinò un po’ di più allo specchio e notò subito la stanchezza che marcava tutti i lineamenti del suo viso, così come le radici dei capelli che cominciavano ad essere sporche. Tutto quello di cui Hannah aveva bisogno, era di un po’ di tempo da dedicare a sé stessa e alla cura del suo corpo. E cosa poteva esserci di meglio di una lunga e calda doccia?  
Afferrò il cellulare, che aveva passato l’intera giornata sul comodino accanto a letto, ed uscì dalla stanza. Percorse il tratto di corridoio che la separava da bagno, entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Aperta l’acqua della doccia, la lasciò scorrere in modo che fosse calda al momento di infilarcisi sotto. Fece partire la musica in riproduzione casuale, poi abbandonò il cellulare sul ripiano accanto al lavandino. Aveva talmente tanta scelta, che trovare qualcosa che le tenesse compagnia durante la doccia non risultò affatto difficile. Canticchiando, si spogliò velocemente. Mise tutto quello che aveva addosso nella cesta dei panni sporchi all’angolo del bagno e si buttò sotto il getto d’acqua, non prima di aver richiuso il vetro scorrevole e lavorato dietro di sé.  
L’acqua la bagnò lentamente, accarezzandole con gentilezza tutto il corpo a partire dal cuoio capelluto. I muscoli intorpiditi si distesero quasi immediatamente e lei si sentì subito sollevata e rilassata. Dal piccolo ripiano alla sua destra, prese il flacone di shampoo agli estratti di albicocca, quello che le lasciava i lunghi e ricci capelli castani profumati, lucenti e soprattutto non troppo difficili da gestire. Tolse il tappo, per poi versarsene una noce sul palmo della mano. Fu in quel momento che nel suo campo visivo apparve il palmo di una mano che non le apparteneva, decisamente più grande, ruvida e virile delle sue. Sorrise d’istinto, senza pensarci troppo: aveva passato gli ultimi minuti della sua vita a concentrarsi così tanto su di sé e sulle sue sensazioni, che aveva finito per dimenticare che il mondo intorno a lei non si era fermato, ma aveva continuato a vivere, a girare, ad evolversi.  
Date le circostanze, Hannah versò lo shampoo sul palmo della mano che non le apparteneva. Rimise a posto il flacone e poi lasciò che quella, insieme alla sua gemella, iniziasse ad insaponarle i capelli. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre Zach le massaggiava con gentilezza la testa. Data la temperatura, non era poi così raro che facessero la doccia insieme, usando come scusa stupida l’idea di risparmiare l’acqua — quando poi ne consumavano molta di più in realtà —, lavandosi a vicenda per rafforzare ancora di più il loro rapporto già piuttosto saldo.  
Una volta che ebbe terminato con lo shampoo, il ragazzo la prese per i fianchi e la tirò sotto il getto dell’acqua. Petto e schiena combaciarono talmente alla perfezione che la ragazza sospirò piano, in maniera del tutto involontaria. Zach lavò via tutta la schiuma dai capelli, poi glieli spostò da una parte del collo. Con le labbra le sfiorò la pelle delicata appena al di sotto dell’orecchio, nell’esatto punto in cui sapeva bene che l’avrebbe fatta rabbrividire. La strinse a sé, al suo corpo massiccio, passandole un avambraccio attorno alla vita sottile.  
Erano entrambi bagnati, accaldati e frementi.  
Continuò a baciarle il collo, arrivando fino alla spalla, per poi risalire di nuovo verso l’orecchio. Ad ogni bacio la sentiva sospirare sempre più pesantemente, nonostante il rumore sordo dell’acqua che cadeva sul piatto della doccia. Le fece girare il viso, servendosi di un paio di dita contro il mento, e la baciò piano, senza attendere oltre, mentre Hannah gli passava un braccio dietro al collo, alla ricerca di un appiglio inesistente a cui aggrapparsi.  
La mano con cui la stava tenendo stretta a sé, cominciò a scivolare con lentezza verso il basso. Non venne tralasciato nemmeno un centimetro di pelle ed arrivò all’altezza delle ossa del bacino, per nulla sporgenti e coperte da strati di morbida pelle. Qui ne seguì la dolce diagonale fino alla fine e poi si insinuò tra le sue cosce. La ragazza si spinse istintivamente contro di essa, come faceva ogni volta che lui la toccava in quella maniera. Divaricò appena le gambe, per permettergli un accesso migliore e si abbandonò contro di lui, senza il minimo timore di essere trascinata via, lontana dalla realtà, in balia delle sue carezze. Perché non sapeva se Zach sarebbe sempre stata la sua costante. Per quanto ne sapeva quei bellissimi momenti passati insieme sarebbero potuti finire da un momento all’altro. E allora perché limitarsi e non lasciarsi andare senza temerne le conseguenze?  
La penetrò piano con le dita, mentre lei si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore e si lasciava andare ad uno strano suono, simile ad un piccolo squittio. Lo faceva ogni volta che entrava in lei in qualche modo e al ragazzo, sentirlo, piaceva tantissimo. Sorrise compiaciuto, stringendola ancora di più e spingendo il bacino contro il suo, per farle percepire quanto iniziasse a desiderarla.  
Non appena ebbe un po’ di tregua, si voltò verso di lui. Guardandolo negli occhi, Hannah poggiò i palmi sui pettorali definiti da tutte le partite di basket e dalle lunghe sessioni di palestra del passato — ultimamente si era un po’ lasciato andare, ma era un particolare del tutto irrilevante per entrambi. Sotto quello destro percepì il cuore battere veloce tanto quanto il suo. Fece scivolare le mani in su, verso le spalle e le strinse per un attimo, per poi indirizzarle verso il basso, seguendo con attenzione le linee più marcate dei muscoli delle braccia. Arrivata ai polsi, li agganciò con le dita e li tirò verso di sé. Guidò le mani di Zach fino al fondo della schiena, dove si depositarono con dolcezza. Senza distogliere lo sguardo, si strofinò contro il suo corpo senza alcun pudore. Poi si staccò da lui, come se niente di tutto quello fosse accaduto, e prese il balsamo per i capelli. Con nonchalance lo passò sui capelli, come se fosse stata l’unica persona presente in quello stretto cubicolo, e lo risciacquò con premura. Per tutto il tempo, il ragazzo fu incapace di spostare gli occhi su qualunque cosa non componesse il corpo che aveva di fronte.  
Fu poi il suo turno di prendere uno dei flaconi dal piccolo ripiano. Era color mattone, quadrato e conteneva un bagnoschiuma all’ibisco e allo zenzero. Era anche il preferito della ragazza, perché il suo profumo speziato restava addosso fino ad un paio di giorni dopo la doccia e rimaneva anche sui vestiti dell’asiatico ogni volta che tornava a casa dopo essere stato con la castana, ad eccezione di casi straordinari. Se ne versò un po’ sulla mano, fece voltare Hannah di spalle e cominciò ad insaponarle la schiena, senza tralasciare il sedere, che palpò appena, facendola ridacchiare divertita. Ad ogni suo movimento, sulla pelle di lei venivano a crearsi astratte scie bianche di schiuma.  
Mosse un passo in avanti e, rimanendo sempre dietro la ragazza, avvolse nel sapone la parte posteriore del suo corpo, premurandosi di fermarsi un po’ più del dovuto sul seno e sui fianchi. Poi si abbassò e fece la stessa cosa anche con le gambe, lasciando un leggerissimo morso in un punto ancora non insaponato sul retro di una coscia prima di rimettersi in piedi.  
Di conseguenza era arrivato il momento di lei di fare quello che il moro aveva appena terminato: cominciò dal petto e seguirono gli addominali; risalì fino alle spalle e riscese lungo le braccia. Gli lasciò il tempo di girarsi e poi riprese il suo massaggio sulla schiena, prestando attenzione a non tralasciare nessun punto del suo corpo. Dopo essergli tornata di fronte, Hannah si inginocchiò sul piatto della doccia, per poi prendersi cura delle gambe in tutta la loro lunghezza. Precisa com’era, si assicurò di non dimenticare né interno coscia, né inguine, per rubargli qualche respiro appena più accentuato rispetto a tutti gli altri.  
Con l’eccitazione che scorreva nelle loro vene, si risciacquarono velocemente.  
Prendendola dal retro delle cosce, il giovane la sollevò da terra. Lei si aggrappò subito al suo corpo, servendosi di braccia intorno al collo e di gambe intorno al bacino. La incastrò tra le piastrelle azzurrine che ricoprivano il muro ed il suo corpo e la baciò con foga un paio di volte, tenendo il bacino premuto contro il suo. Poi, quando lei era ormai sempre più convinta che l’avrebbe presa lì, tra vapore ed acqua scrosciante, la rimise giù ed aprì il vetro della doccia. Uscì da quell’ambiente ristretto e rabbrividì per la differenza di temperatura, per poi allungarsi e prendere gli accappatoi. Passò ad Hannah quello che le apparteneva mentre Zach — dopo il consenso da parte della ragazza — decise di usare quello del Signor Baker e tutti e due li indossarono, assicurandosi di allacciarli in vita e di tirarsi il cappuccio sulla testa. Lei non poté fare a meno di ridere come se avesse avuto ancora tredici anni quando, guardando verso il basso, notò l’ormai evidentissimo rigonfiamento al di sotto dell’accappatoio del ragazzo.  
Lui le porse una mano e lei la prese al volo, intrecciando le loro dita. La trascinò fuori dal bagno, fino alla camera da letto. Qui si asciugarono, cercando di limitare il più possibile i danni che i loro corpi, freschi di doccia, avrebbero fatto di lì a breve sulle coperte — anche se sapevano bene entrambi che il danno più grosso l’avrebbero fatto i lunghi capelli di Hannah.  
Zach si sfilò l’accappatoio, abbandonandolo sul pavimento, ed ella fece lo stesso. Agguantandola per il polso, se la tirò addosso senza troppe cerimonie e si stesero sul letto, l’una sopra l’altro. Si baciarono a lungo, poi lei scese a torturargli mascella e gola, passando più volte sul ben definito pomo d’Adamo. Nel frattempo, la mano destra del moro tastò la superficie del comodino, alla ricerca dei preservativi. Impaziente, ne afferrò uno e si affrettò ad infilarlo.  
Successivamente, trattenendola per i fianchi magri, il ragazzo la portò sotto di sé. Conquistò un posto tra le sue gambe, senza il minimo accenno di resistenza. Le mordicchiò e le succhiò un capezzolo poi, stringendole una mano tra la propria, si spinse in lei. E lei emise ancora una volta quello strano suono, quasi uno squittio, che all’asiatico piaceva tanto.  
Con passione, lussuria e desiderio si mosse dentro di lei, assecondando i movimenti del bacino della ragazza con quelli dei proprio. Né troppo velocemente, né troppo lentamente. Quel tanto che bastava perché piacesse e fosse appagante per entrambi.  
L’aria era calda, bollente, intrisa di sospiri, gemiti, dell’attrito dato dalla pelle di un corpo che grattava contro quella appartenente ad un altro.  
L’amplesso non ebbe una durata eccessiva, perché la doccia fatta insieme era stata una più che valida sostituta ai classici preliminari. Con i muscoli tesi e tremanti per via dell’orgasmo, Zach si distese di fianco ad Hannah. Le spostò dal viso una ciocca di capelli bagnati, che le si era incollata alla pelle. Aveva gli occhi stanchi ma il suo corpo, dopo tutto quello che era successo, sembrava essere più rilassato che mai. E pronto per un eventuale secondo round.


End file.
